


the importance of stealing your boyfriend's jackets

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hope you enjoy!!, M/M, No Angst, curt is always cold, curt's jacket is owen's jacket, happy spies, i don't have many tags, i think at least, i think thats totally canon, owen is always warm, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Owen had thought at first, before they got together, that maybe Curt just legitimately got cold, and that it was just because he and his many nearby jackets were convenient for Curt, and had nothing to do with him specifically.After they eventually got together, he realized that Curt did get cold basically whenever it was anywhere under eighty, and definitely under seventy, but also that he was extremely affectionate and just loved stealing Owen’s jackets.The first time one had gone missing, he had passed it off as maybe just losing it. The second time he had been suspicious, but by the third he realized what was happening, and caught Curt in the act of stealing another.Since then, they had made a deal that Curt could keep the ones he had already stolen, but wouldn’t go after any more. Apparently, that deal excluded Owen’s favorite, because it always seemed to go missing.aka Curt loves stealing Owen's jackets, and Owen pretends to not like it while secretly loving it
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	the importance of stealing your boyfriend's jackets

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluff
> 
> i deliberated long and hard on whether to include a paragraph at the end to make it super sad but decided not to in the end, so it's just happy, but i did include the angsty sentence that would have ended the fic in the notes at the end
> 
> please comment!!

“I’m cold.”

Owen looked towards him and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t I say to bring a jacket?”

“...Maybe.”

Owen sighed, pulling off his jacket and handing it to Curt, rolling his eyes but with a slight smile. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, love.”

Curt blushed. Each time he tried to steal one of Owen’s jackets, Owen somehow found them before he could completely hide it away and claim it as his own. Every time. So he ended up having to constantly “forget” a jacket so that he could get Owen to give him one. 

“...Me? I’m not doing anything.” He slipped on the jacket, smiling at Owen cheekily. “Just cold.”

“Of course that’s all.”

\-----------------

“I’m cold.”

Owen sighed, looking up towards Curt. “No.”

“Owennnn--”

“Curt, it’s almost eighty degrees out, you cannot possibly be cold.”

“You saying that doesn’t make me any warmer.”

Owen looked away, back towards his file, hiding his small smile of amusement. “That’s sad.”

“...but you know what would make me warmer?”

“Nope. Can’t think of anything.”

Curt’s hopeful smile dropped. “Please?”

Owen looked up and regretted his mistake. He couldn’t resist when Curt was asking like that. 

“...It’s in the locked box in the hidden safe on the top shelf of the closet, the key is in the fake bottom of the second drawer of the bed.”

Curt broke into his super happy sunshiney smile as he retrieved the key, struggled to reach the hidden safe and finally pulled out the jacket that Owen had hidden to prevent Curt from constantly stealing it.

Except he was starting to mind less and less when it went missing. It was his favorite jacket, sure, but it looked so good on Curt. 

Not that he would ever admit that.

\-----------------

Owen had thought at first, before they got together, that maybe Curt just legitimately got cold, and that it was just because he and his many nearby jackets were convenient, and had nothing to do with him specifically.

After they eventually got together, he realized that Curt did get cold basically whenever it was anywhere under eighty, and definitely under seventy, but also that he was extremely affectionate and just loved stealing Owen’s jackets. 

The first time one had gone missing, he had passed it off as maybe just losing it. The second time he had been suspicious, but by the third he realized what was happening, and caught Curt in the act of stealing another. 

Since then, they had made a deal that Curt could keep the ones he had already stolen, but wouldn’t go after any more. Apparently, that deal excluded Owen’s favorite, because it always seemed to go missing.

And so life had gone on, Curt never mentioning when one of his jackets also seemingly vanished, never to be seen again for almost a year and a half until he caught Owen wearing it while baking sugar cookies at four in the morning. He had been about to make some comment, but instead just smiled, slipping back into the bedroom and feeling Owen lay down next to him just a few minutes later.

Owen eventually realized, though, that not only was Curt affectionate in wanting to steal his clothes, but he was also extremely cuddly. Owen would rarely admit that he loved waking up with Curt hugging him like a super snuggly octopus in his sleep, but he did.

\-----------------

Owen once accused Curt of only loving him for his jackets and because he was always extremely warm.

Curt had blushed and hugged him from behind, going on his tippy toes to gently kiss him. “You already know that,  _ love. _ ”

Owen had turned red and turned back to baking.

\-----------------

Owen had rarely initiated hugs, although he got used to them and even enjoyed them during the years that he spent with Curt.

The first time he did initiate a hug was the night that they got married. They were sitting on the beach staring out over the calm sea, and a chilly breeze swept across them. He saw Curt shiver a little, and leaned closer, taking his jacket and gently draping it across on his shoulders, and hugging him. Curt had been surprised, but had immediately leaned back into him, smiling softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They stared out at the sea as the sun sank below the water, and eventually got up, wandering back to the small house.

They stepped inside, feeling the warm air wash over them, and Curt reached up, about to slip off the jacket, but Owen stopped him.

“It’s yours, Curt Mega-Carvour.”

Curt had blushed. “It’s okay, Owen Mega-Carvour. Part of the fun is stealing it from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> aww, we love some happy spies
> 
> angsty ending: When Owen died, and Curt finally owned that jacket, it didn’t make a difference. He couldn’t be warm without his partner, and best friend.


End file.
